1. Field
The following description relates to a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) technique for ultrasonic images, and more particularly, to a Region of Interest (ROI) detecting technique for real-time CAD of ultrasonic images.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) on ultrasonic images is a technique of detecting, dividing, and diagnosing a Region of Interest (ROI) in order to provide a doctor or any user with ancillary information necessary for diagnosing a patient's lesion. For example, in a case of sliding window-based CAD, a characteristic pyramid is generated for the entire area of an image and an image analytic process, such as slide window-based matching, is implemented. However, an image analysis process takes a long time, making it difficult to implement real-time CAD which requires a diagnostic result thereof to be output almost at the same time when a corresponding image is photographed.